Birthday bumps
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: set after the Shaman Tournament It's Yoh and Hao's 16th birthday and Hao decides to give Yoh a special gift. lemon, oneshot, Hao x Yoh Newly updated! COMPLETED


**Birthday bumps**

by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **(set after the Shaman Tournament) It's Yoh and Hao's 16th birthday and Hao decides to give Yoh a special gift. (lemon, one-shot, Hao x Yoh)

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **Yaoi, twincest, lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman king doesn't belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Birthday fic for the twins. Happy birthday Hao-sama and Yoh-kun! Read & Review!

* * *

15 year old Yoh Asakura sighed. He couldn't sleep that night because he knew that once the clock hit midnight, he'd be 16.

/So would Hao.../ thought Yoh.

Yoh blinked and looked at the clock, just in time to see it change to 12:00:00 am.

/Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu Onii-chan/ Yoh thought to himself before going to bed. (1)

Outside in a tree, Hao Asakura smiled.

"Happy birthday Otouto. You'll get your gift tomorrow." he smiled before vanishing.

The next morning Yoh was woken up by a certain Ainu.

"Yoh! Wake up dude, you're 16!" he yelled shaking the younger Asakura.

"Wha?" Yoh rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"I believe he's trying to say 'happy birthday', but don't quote me on that." said the Chinese shaman from the door.

"Oh... thanks Horo." Yoh smiled at his blue-haired friend.

"Ren always ruins the fun." pouted Horo cutely.

"It's too early in the morning for your stupidity!" snapped Ren, smacking him in the head.

"Owwwwwwwwww! Reeeeeeeeeen!" pouted Horo, tackling him to the ground.

While the pair argued on the ground, Yoh quietly got dressed and walked out of the room. He walked down the steps and into the kitchen, where Lyserg was cooking breakfast.

"Oh yeah..." Yoh yawned. "Anna's gone to Izumo for a week."

"Good morning Yoh!" smiled Lyserg. "Happy birthday."

Yoh smiled in response and stretched out in his chair as Ren walked in, red in the face.

"I swear, that Ainu-baka wants to die." he said taking a seat just as said idiot walked in.

"Wow, Ren. You really have a bad temper in the morning!" he smiled sitting down on Yoh's other side.

Faust and Ryu walked in, followed by Chocolove a few minutes later. After some birthday wishes everyone was eating.

During breakfast Lyserg nudged Ren in the ribs, clearing his throat. Ren took the hint and sighed.

"Yoh... after lunch... is there anything you can do... that doesn't involve the house?" he asked.

Yoh looked at him curiously but answered without asking questions. "I was gonna go shopping. We're missing a few things. Why?"

Ren got nudged in the ribs again. "Oh... no reason..." he trailed off.

Yoh blinked a few times but didn't say anything, not noticing all the sighs from round the room. Yoh did the dishes after breakfast and decided to take a nap till lunch.

During this time, Hao Asakura watched his brother from a safe enough distance not to be sensed. A small smirk formed on his face as he thought of how to get Yoh. "You won't be going shopping Otouto. But you won't be home neither so... it works out for everyone." he laughed a small laugh before disappearing.

Yoh left about an hour later to go do said shopping. He had decided to take a longer route because of the warm weather. He turned up the music on his headphones just enough to block out the sounds of the highway.

He turned off the sidewalk and into the woods, leading himself into the quiet bush. Yoh finally sat down under a tree halfway through his walk. He sighed in content still listening to his CD, which ironically was playing 'Brother, My Brother'.

As Yoh closed his eyes, Hao jumped down in front of him. The older one smirked and lightly kicked Yoh on the bottom of the foot to wake him up. Yoh stirred at the sudden kick and opened his eyes, only to come face to face with an identical pair.

"H-hao?" he blinked.

Hao only nodded and bent towards Yoh, capturing his lips in a kiss.

It was quick. Hao pulled away suddenly and smirked.

"I'm here to give you your birthday bumps Otouto." he said kissing him again.

**OoooO**

Yoh chuckled nervously, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way it didn't feel too bad to have his brother's lips against his own. He pulled his head back a little so he might have the chance to breathe out a word, but Hao quickly followed him, avoiding the loss of contact. He opened his mouth to mumble out some sort of phrase but instead made a bit of a startled noise when Hao's tongue suddenly slipped inside his mouth.

His body shivered lightly as Hao's slender fingers traced along his chest, sliding along under the material of his open shirt and moving it enough that it carefully slid down his arms. He froze for a minute, his mind completely blank, but soon he realized that he was responding to him. Moving his tongue in coordination with Hao's, his hands had even taken a hold of his poncho and were lifting it over his head.

Hao smiled and helped him, pulling it off and laying it on the ground beside them. He planted another quick kiss on Yoh's lips before gently grabbing his shoulder with one hand, carefully pulling a little.

Yoh looked at him in confusion, not knowing what to do until he noticed that Hao's free hand was working the buckle on Yoh's pants. He looked up at his Onii-chan unsurely, Hao just grinned in return and pulled of the younger's belt before giving him another quick, reassuring kiss. Yoh swallowed and nodded slowly before shifting to turn around, he closed his eyes and put his hands on top of Hao's, sliding his pants off.

Hao made an appreciative sound and nuzzled into his shoulder, starting at the buckle of his own pants. Yoh sighed as he felt Hao pushing him forward a little, pushing him onto his hands and knees. He felt Hao take a hold of his hips as he positioned himself. He knew what was coming, but didn't know what exactly to expect, didn't know exactly how it would feel.

Without warning Hao slammed himself inside and Yoh gave out a painful cry, suddenly tightening his hands and gripping two handfuls of grass. Hao slid one hand around and underneath, taking a hold of the stiff member in his hand and smirking before slamming inside again, pumping his hand at the same time.

Yoh let out another yell. Fuck, it HURT! He clamped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he felt Hao withdrew again. He braced himself, but he couldn't help but scream again as Hao entered the third time, slamming hard, mercilessly.

Four, another outcry, a small tear managed to squeeze its way out and roll down his cheek. Hao spotted it and leaned forward, gently licking it from off his face before thrusting again twice in a row. This time he moaned into Yoh's ear and pumped a little harder, causing the younger to gasp.

At least now it felt a little good.

He cried out again at another thrust, moving his hips a little as he tried to match Hao pace, thrusting into his hand. Moaning softly in both pleasure and pain.

Eight, harder than the rest so far, Yoh just screamed outright while Hao moaned loudly. He suddenly felt overheated and his forehead was covered in sweat, Hao's grip on his hip suddenly becoming very tight. Despite how much it hurt, though, he . . . wanted more.

Hao grew a little impatient and thrusted inside his little brother three times in a row without giving a second to breathe. This time Yoh's reaction was more of a moan than a yell, and he thrusted his hips in rhythm with his movements. He entered for the twelfth time, moaning loudly, surprised to hear Yoh cry out his name. His heart was racing and his breathing was frantic, more, that was all that mattered now . . . more.

Thirteen, fourteen, Yoh screamed aloud and thrust into Hao's hand, his outcries only seeming to spur the other on more. Fifteen. His moaned loudly, hearing his own name escape the older's lips as it flowed out with his erotic sounds. His mind went completely blank and something entirely new took over.

Hao cried out Yoh's name as he thrusted for the sixteenth time, he was so damn close . . . sixteen . . . one for good luck.

He thrusted again, so hard that Yoh's arms gave out and he fell clumsily against the ground, moaning with his brother as he released into his hand, Hao releasing himself inside of him. He felt Hao's sweaty body collapse on top of his, he could feel Hao's heart thumping through his chest on his back. They panting for a minute before Yoh moaned quietly in appreciation, rolling over and clinging to Hao's body. Sucking in his warmth for comfort to the pain he was in.

Hao chuckled lowly and kissed him softly on the lips. Looking into his little brother's eyes as they slowly slid shut.

**OoooO**

Yoh blinked and looked around. He was still in the woods, he was nude, it was getting late and all his shopping was around him. He smiled at the memory. /Thanks Onii-chan./ he thought happily before getting dressed, picking up the stuff and walking home.

He arrived to a quiet house with all the lights out. He put the stuff on the kitchen table and walked into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone happily as the lights came on.

Yoh looked around at the decorated room and smiled.

"Sixteen years old! Are you ever old!" yelled Horo bouncing up to him.

"Horo shut up!" yelled Ren angrily.

"Nah, it's okay. He's kinda right." Yoh shrugged.

"Guess what I get to give you dude?" asked Horo from behind him.

"What?"

"Birthday bumps!" he said happily giving Yoh his first one.

"OW FUCK HORO THAT HURT!"

* * *

(1) Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu is Japanese for happy birthday.

**A/N: **Thank you Nirah-chan for the lemon! She's so nice! I do not own the song mentioned. Read & Review!  
**A/N #2: **Everything between the OoooO is all by Nirah! Arigato!


End file.
